Internal Battle: Part Two
by emrysmile
Summary: On my eighteenth birthday things take a very weird turn... No need to read 'Internal Battle: Part One' if you don't want to Warning: Some mild language.


****

Internal Battle: Part Two

**Author: **Georgia M. (katiesmeghead)

**Synopsis: **On my eighteenth birthday things take a very weird turn... (No need to read 'Internal Battle: Part One' if you don't want to)

**Special Note: **Just in case you get confused _**Bold Italics **_are my subconscious, _Normal Italics _are my brain. _Underlined Italics_ are when they speak together.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor do I receive any form of payment or anything advantageous from writing this story, it's purely for my own fun… how sad huh? So please don't sue me you wonderful people who own and designed these characters!

* * *

**Internal Battle: Part Two**

_**Dude, are you serious? I so sing better than you! Have you not heard my latest album 'In-The-Shower Classics'? **_Brain scoffs in response to Subconscious, _Ridiculous! Your siging is a monstrosity. Now mine, mine is exquisite, and you know it! Tell her, self! _I rub my temples and groan as I'm once again dragged into my own inner debates; this is getting worrying.

"For the last time, you both use my voice!" _Oh yeah!_They exclaim together, apparently happy at this revelation.

"Georgia?" I perk up at the sound of Johnny's voice ringing through the apartment. _**Ah my little bro, what would I do without him? **__Oo! Oo! _My Brain jumps excitedly, hand stretched in the air - wait! They have hands now?! _Be exceedingly happy? _Brain answers hopefully. _**And that's why your the smart one!**_

"What is it Johnny?" I call back just as loudly, maybe it's just in our genes to be noisy.

"I'm hungry!" _**Yeah, us too! **_Brain nods in agreement. No, no, not more actions!

"You don't even have stomachs!" I whisper furiously to myself. _Oh, so we can have arms and heads but not stomachs!_ Blocking out, uh, myself, I open the fridge... to nothing. Well, not quite, there's a half eaten jar of chunky peanut butter, a questionable piece of cheese, and what I can only assume used to be broccoli. Appetizing.

"I'm gonna go out and get a pizza Johnny, stay here and don't get in trouble!" Rushing out of the door, I avoid what I'm sure would have been a very clever sarcastic comment from my little brother. _Why did he have to be a genius?__** 'Cause the universe hates us, deal with it. **_Soon I reach Joe's Pizza Parlour and walk in with a smile, recognizing Ernie working behind the counter.

"Hey short-stuff!" He calls across to me, "The usual?"

"Yeah, thanks Ern." Noticing it's a particularly busy night - probably because the Minnesota Vikings are playing the New York Giants today - and settle in for a long wait. Casually I glance around the room; an old pair of men are groaning at the screen as the Vikings are awarded a try after a spectacularly easy touchdown from '**78' Matt Birk**, a group of college students are laughing it up, spraying each other with extra fizzy soda in an all out war, and enjoying the weekend before they have to get back to reality, four guys with trench coats and trilby hats are digging in to a deep dish, a couple of hyper kids are determinedly causing mayhem with a... wait a second!

In shock I glance back at the four guys in the trench coats. With all the distraction of the driving rain outside, the monumentally embarrassing game on the screen, and the delicious pizza, no one else seems to have noticed them. But occasionally I see the tell-tale flash of green. _**It's them! It's really them! ...Right? **__Well yeah, it must be... I think. __**Well who else could it be? **__I dunno, go and ask. __**No you ask! **__You!_

"Oh, for Pete's sake, I'll ask, as if we had a choice!" I mutter. Wandering over I smile cheerfully, unsure of what to say now I'm here. What if it isn't them?

"Oh nuts! Not her!"

"It _is_ you!" Overly hyper as always I prep up to start talking, pretending not to notice the sudden tenseness in their muscles, obvious even under their coats. Unfortunately I hear Ernie calling my order and leave with a bittersweet smile, also pretending not to notice their shoulders sagging in relief. _Do you get the feeling they don't like us much? _Brain asks as I leave into the now showery rain. _**Of course they like us! Who could not like me? **_No one answered that one.

* * *

Back in the pizza parlour, the turtles were chuckling over their narrow escape.

"I jus' can't believe d'ere's someone more annoyin' 'dan Mikey!" Raph smirked, ripping into another slice of the deep dish pepperoni pizza. Mikey pouted at him from across the table.

"Ah give her a break guys, at least she doesn't wanna dissect us." Replied Donnie. As the topic changed the old gents watching the game groaned and jeered loudly at their teams appalling display. But it didn't drown out the sound. The sound that stilled all of their hands, pizza slices left forgotten only inches away from lips. The sound of a girl screaming in terror...

* * *

_**This is wrong, this is so wrong! Why is it every time we see those guys we get into mortal peril? Answer me that, please! **__Hey, you said it yourself, the universe hates us. Now shut up and start praying for mercy! __**Do you think God will forgive us for not believing in him, like, ever? **__I dunno, worth a try!_

My stupid inner voices barely register as I gasp for breath. The Foot Ninjas grip is tight around my throat, pinning me back against the alley wall.If it weren't for his other hand pushing with a bruising force upon my left arm, I would probably have been strangled already. My feet are elevated just slightly from the ground and I curse the ninja's foresight to keep himself at a distance, I can't kick him where I _so_ want to. My only hope is that someone will see us, as we're so very close to the mouth of the alley.

"Now, you petulant scum, tell me where the turtles are!"

"I dunno what you're talking about." I gasp back, honestly unaware of the crouching figures behind the ninja.

"Don't you lie scum! You have affiliated with the turtles. Now tell me!"

"Dude, _sod off_! And while you're at it, pick up some breath mints on the way." Once again I'm completely unaware of the crouching figures grinning. _Does she realise what she just said? To a _ninja_! __**Yeah, I think she does. **__Dang we're dumb! _Subconscious just nods. One day, I will uncover their secrets! Until then I will just focus on the Foot Ninja about to kill me.

Sure enough, the ninja drops me to the gritty alley ground and kicks me sharply in the ribs. _Ow!_ For once I agree with them. I await the next kick... nothing happens. _You don't think... __**Oh sure, rub it in! **__I _mean_, it might be the turtles nitwit!_ Grinning like a mad man I open my bright green eyes and sure enough there they are. Saving me again. I should probably send them a card or something, I wonder if Hallmark has a 'Thank You for Saving My Ass From Psycho Ninjas' card? _**It's Hallmark, of course they do! **_Shakily I get up, attempting to ignore the fiery pain in my ribs.

"Thanks... again."

"No problem, are you injured at all?"

"Apart from bruises? I don't think so. But you guys should probably work on that hero complex you've got going." They roll their eyes at me. People tend to do that a lot around me.

"C'mon we'll walk you home."

* * *

After a _long _limp home, I turn and go to say thanks when Brain quietly reminds me of something. _Hey, uh remember that pizza? Do you also remember that enormous smudge of cheesy smelling stuff we saw when we passed the pizza parlour?  
_  
"Oh crap! The pizza!" I deflate against the door, ignoring Brain's and Subconcious' attempts to cheer me up, "What a crappy birthday."

"It's your birthday?" Leo remarks in surprise. I nod absently, still thinking of that gooey red, mushroom topped smear.

"Yup, the big one-eight." I open the door, and hold it out to them, silently inviting them in. I wait through their silent debate, knowing I have much weirder, and more annoying, quirks, before they wander inside happily.

"Johnny!" I shout loudly, making the guys jump in surprise, _**Awesome, we surprised ninjas! **__It's us, dude, it's not that hard_, "Get your pyjamas on then come and meet some friends of mine. Vaguely I hear a ''Kay!' drifting out from his bedroom.

"Make yourselves at home guys. M'afraid all I can offer you is peanut butter or vegetable slop. Any takers?" Not to my surprise they say no. A second later Johnny torpedos out of the bedroom in all his ten year old hyperness. He grinds to a halt, eyes wide as he stares at the turtles.

"Whoa." _**Heh, the kid's smarter than we give him credit for. 'Whoa'. Why didn't we think of that when we first met them?**_

"Johnny, be polite, and come here little dude, where's my birthday hug?" I demand lightly. Happily he bounds towards me and up into the armchair I've flopped in. He hugs me tightly, and I wince at the pain that shoots through my ribs, thankfully he doesn't see. Affectionately I ruffle his curly brown hair and he beams at me with big doe eyes. _**Damn his cuteness. **__Too right dude, too right._

"So what's for dinner sis?" My face falls and to my despair he notices. I hate being a big sister sometimes, knowing I've let him down hurts more than I could imagine. I can tell from his expression that he doesn't blame me for anything, but that doesn't stop me blaming myself.

"Sorry champ. I kinda screwed up." He smiles reassuringly at me and hugs me again, mumbling 'Never mind' before he turns to pester the turtles with questions. _**Hey, that's what we did when we met them! **__Yup, we really must be related to him. ...Darn. _Slowly I doze off to the sound of my little brothers excited chattering, and the turtles deep voiced answers.

* * *

Awaking, the first thing to hit me is the intoxicating scent of cheese, tomato... pizza! My eyes snap open and I see Johnny waving a piece of pizza in front of my nose, Cheekily I dart up and grab the slice with my teeth, stealing it off of him. He pouts. _So glad that doesn't work on us, aren't you? __**Ah, look at that face, give him back the pizza! **_Yanking the piece of pizza out of my mouth I lean around to see a small stack of pizza boxes on the coffee table, the turtles all heartily digging in. 'Thank You' I mouth to them. They just smile back.

"Georgia! Georgia! Best birthday ever?" Johnny asks.

"Depends on the pizza." I reply with a chuckle. Biting into the slice properly my rumbling stomach approves, unlike others. _Ah! Jalapenos! Hot, Hot, HOT! __**Light-weight! **_With what I can only describe as a growl, Brain somehow attacks Subconscious and they enter an all out hissy fight! I groan and smack myself on the head with my free hand.

"Georgia, you okay?" Asks Donatello.

"Yeah, yeah, just seriously considering therapy is all." For a moment Brain and Subconscious stop to offer their sage advice. _Yeah, you really should get help. __**This isn't healthy! **_That said they happily resume their scuffle. Beaming I ruffle Johnny's curls again.

"Best birthday ever!"

* * *

Quick Note; No, it's not my birthday, I'm not even 18. I am English so sorry if I got any American football facts wrong, I did do my research but you never know. And yes, two years have passed since the turtles and I 'met'. :)


End file.
